


The Kinsey Scale

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b>  No spoilers; nothing nasty, besides the mention of pineapple on pizza (I'm with Danny on that!)<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b>  Much as owning both Steve and Danny and being able to make them make out (and then some) would please me, unfortunately I do not own them or Hawaii 5-0.  Almost everything contained within this fic – aside from the <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinsey_scale">Kinsey Scale</a> itself – is my dirty imagination, and I make no profit.<br/><b>Beta:</b> The always willing and able <span></span><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"><b>siluria</b></a>.  Thanks again, as ever, love. ;-)<br/><b>Summary:</b> A chance encounter out late one night, when Danny is picking up a pizza, leads to some admissions about where each of them lie on the Kinsey Scale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kinsey Scale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Don't ask me why, but Steve and Danny admitting where they lie on the Kinsey Scale popped into my head one day, and this fic came about. Another one for kaige68, who has been my slash twin for longer than strictly necessary, but boy am I glad she is. :D

It was a late-night snack-run, and the last thing Danny had expected to see while propped up against the counter of the pizza joint waiting for his order was Steve emerging from some sort of club across the road.

He was so surprised at the sight that he literally did a double-take; rubbing his eyes before taking another look.

No, he wasn't mistaken. It was definitely _Steve McGarrett_ , Navy SEAL and Lieutenant Commander; early to bed and early to rise Steve; man who'd never do something so sleazy as pick up a _guy_ from some club to take home with him…

And Danny couldn't be wrong; they were all over each other, and Steve was _laughing_ with the guy. A fairly hot guy too, if Danny was any judge. Was it a pick-up, or was this some guy Steve already knew?

For a few seconds, Danny tossed up between turning his back and ignoring them or going out to talk to Steve. Of course confronting him won out. Curiosity killed the cat and all that; not knowing something about Steve's life was too much for him to resist, and he wondered how Steve would react when Danny met him so seemingly out of character.

"Steve!" Danny called out as he crossed the street.

Steve stopped, looking around in confusion at the sound of his name, then, catching sight of Danny, extricated himself from the arm around his shoulder as he whispered something to the guy. Wide-eyed, he turned in Danny's direction while his 'date' moved off down the street and stopped to stare into a window out of earshot.

"I thought I was seeing things," Danny said, by way of greeting.

"Nope, it's me alright." Steve managed his trademark lop-sided grin, although his eyes swerved away to track the guy he'd been with as the man wandered further away.

Danny followed his gaze, noting how the date kept looking back and frowning. "That guy's a friend of yours?"

Steve frowned, offering the guy another look before turning back to Danny and crossing his arms across his broad chest. "Nathan? Uh… yeah. Well, kinda." Danny got the distinct impression Steve had probably had more than a few beers.

Danny looked in the direction of the club he'd seen them exit from. "Is that place what I think it is?"

"Depends what you think it is," Steve said, one eyebrow raised and his chin up defensively.

Danny didn't see any point beating around the bush. "A gay bar."

Steve nodded, his face serious as he tightened the fold of his arms. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, no problem." Danny shook his head. "I'm just a little surprised is all. I just assumed… well, Catherine."

"Nothing's as black or white as the movies tell you, Danny. Catherine's a friend." He moved his head awkwardly and gave 'Nathan' another glance over his shoulder. "There were benefits sometimes, but…"

"She knows about the shades of grey, then?" Danny raised his eyebrows, and gestured as he spoke.

"She does. You must have heard of the Kinsey scale?" Steve's expression was still wary.

"Kinsey? Oh, like the zero to six thing? Yeah." Danny dropped his head, running a hand over his hair as he nodded.

"Well, I'm like… a four, maybe a five."

Danny raised his head in surprise. He'd never guessed. In fact, if he'd been asked a question about Steve and the Kinsey scale, he probably wouldn't have considered anything past a three at most, if so far, even based on what he was seeing tonight. "Seriously? You never said."

Steve uncrossed his arms and smiled unevenly, his brows creasing. "Something like this doesn't exactly come up in daily conversation."

"Why not? I mean… we talk about women…relationships… and God knows I've told you more about how things were with Rachel than anyone else I've discussed her with."

"So, what? I'm supposed to just casually throw into one of those discussions that I prefer dick?"

Danny winced. "No, no, that's not what I'm saying! But… if… if you're _seeing_ someone – this Nathan guy, for instance – you didn't think you could tell me?"

"I lived with DADT for years, Danny. It's not something I'm comfortable about sharing until I'm sure someone's not about to judge me. And I'm not, anyway."

Danny opened his mouth and blinked, raising his hands to wave them animatedly. "You think I'd _judge_ you? You _still_ don't trust me enough to tell me something that important about your life? And you're not what?"

Steve took a deep breath and sighed it out, and then turned, hands on hips, to stare down the street towards where Nathan was pointedly leaning against a signpost, arms folded and a frown on his face. He offered the guy a tight smile and turned back to Danny. "It's not about trust, Danny. It's… well, it's habit, I guess." He scrubbed a hand across his short hair, looking uncertain, before he met Danny's eyes again. "I'm not 'seeing' Nathan. We just met." He studied Danny's eyes, looking like he had more to say.

For once in his life, Danny waited without jumping in with some long-winded reason why Steve could have trusted him with this long ago. He gazed uneasily in Nathan's direction, unsure whether the knowledge they weren't long-term lovers was better or worse than the alternative.

"Look, Danny… it's not that I don't trust you, honestly. I just… most people don't get it, no matter how liberal they are. Sometimes, I go with women; it's not like I lied to you. I just didn't _tell_ you-"

"You seriously didn't think I could handle it? Steve… you're my partner; my _friend_. I actually thought we were good enough friends that we could talk about almost _anything_. Yeah, I'm surprised, but I'm not about to run screaming in the opposite direction like I'm scared you'll jump me."

Steve just looked at him for a moment, and Danny frowned, wondering what he was reading in those ridiculously pretty eyes.

"What?" He opened his hands, hoping Steve had some kind of answer to his words, because Danny wasn't exactly sure what to say next.

But Steve didn't say anything. He just nodded, like he'd worked something out, his expression softening as he turned and started to walk away.

"Steve?" Danny took a step after him, stopping when Steve turned back to him with a question in his eyes.

"Look, Nathan's not gonna wait forever, Danny. He probably thinks you're an ex or something as it is. I'm sorry I misjudged _you_ , okay? Let's just… forget it and move on."

Danny huffed and turned his head away for a second. Damn it! This felt all wrong, and not just because he didn't want Steve to leave with Nathan. When he turned back, Steve was watching Nathan over his shoulder, but he hadn't left yet, like he knew Danny needed to say something else. "Do you want me to?"

Steve frowned back at him. "Want you to what?"

Danny gave a half-laugh and shook his head, gesturing towards Nathan, who really did look as if he was considering walking away. "Go on, before he gets a better offer. As if."

Steve gave Danny a sharp look, and nodded again. "I'll see you at work on Monday, Danny."

Danny watched Steve walk towards Nathan, who hadn't stopped frowning in their direction, but now he saw Steve heading towards him, offered Danny a triumphant smile. The expression did something to Danny's composure and he felt a surge of inexplicable anger.

"Just for the record, I'm a two. Maybe a three for the right guy."

Danny knew Steve had heard; his voice had definitely been loud enough to carry that far. For a moment though, Steve kept walking, like it hadn't registered.

"You're not the only one with shades of grey, Steven."

At that, Steve stopped and turned to face him, the lop-sided grin just about in its regular place. He shook his head lightly. "Don't you trust me, Danny?"

Danny laughed. "Touché. Anyway, you better go; Nathan's waiting." He flicked his eyes over Steve's shoulder where the man in question was now glaring straight at Danny. Danny smirked back at him, a strange sense of elation filling him, though Steve hadn't said he wasn't going to join the guy… yet.

Steve turned his head, snorting, and turning back to grin widely at Danny. "So, tell me something, Danny: would the 'right guy' be why you're still here?"

Danny dipped his head, hiding his own grin for a second, and then he met Steve's eyes. "If he's interested."

Steve laughed this time, showing those perfect white teeth and making Danny's heart soar. He was so goddamned beautiful; even more so when he smiled like Danny was the only other person within miles. Danny shoved his hands in his pockets, still smiling just as goofily back at Steve.

Steve bit at his lip, laughing again as he made his way back along the sidewalk towards Danny.

"What about Nathan?" Danny asked as Steve stopped in front of him.

"Nathan who?" Steve asked, his eyes roaming over Danny in a way he'd never seen him do before.

It made Danny's heart speed up, and he shook his head. "Never mind."

"You got your car here?" Steve asked, looking away down the street briefly, but not in the direction where Nathan was – if he was even still there.

"Uh… yeah." Danny remembered the real reason he was here. "Pizza." Steve frowned in confusion until Danny gestured across the road. "It's probably ready by now."

Steve laughed again. Danny didn't think he'd heard Steve sound so carefree in the whole time they'd known each other. "You want to come back to mine? I have beer."

"No, no, I think I'll just take my pizza back to my dingy apartment with the fold-out bed and sit there and eat it all alone and beerless… Are you crazy? Of course I'll come back to yours, you untrusting idiot."

"I trust you, Danny."

"You better, babe, because I have every intention of working out exactly where I sit on the Kinsey scale right here and now, and if you have any brains in your head, you'll help me."

"Oh, I intend to." He gave Danny another grin and turned him by the shoulder so they could cross the street back to the pizza place. "You getting pineapple on it?"

Danny matched his stride easily, despite their height difference. "How long have you known me, Steven? Have I ever, in all the time I've been here, ordered pizza with _pineapple_ on it?"

"Nope. But hey, there's always hope." Steve winked at him sideways.

"Goof."

"Yeah, but you love me for it."

Danny snorted. It hadn't occurred to him until tonight, but Steve was right.

"You better hope I do. Because I don't put out for just anyone."

"Oh, so I'm just anyone now?"

They'd reached the door of the pizza place by now. "No, Steven, one thing you are not is 'just anyone', I can promise you that."

"Does that mean you'll be putting out for me?"

"You do realize we are now inside the pizza place? That you are saying this in front of the staff of said pizza place and a couple of random customers?"

"Uh-huh."

The two very geeky-looking teenage guys behind the counter were staring at them in fascination, while the young couple waiting for their pizza were carefully keeping their backs turned, although Danny was pretty sure the girl had just flashed an amused smile over her shoulder at them.

"And this doesn't bother you despite your explanations of why you never told me about any of this before tonight?"

"Uh-uh." Steve shook his head, a small smile forming as he gazed toward the pizza guys. "You gonna collect your pizza now, Danno?"

Danny narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to reply, but thought better of it for now and stepped up to the counter. "Pizza for Williams?" he asked.

"Oh… um, sure…" One of the teenagers behind the counter managed, shifting at last to find the order, while the other looked from Steve to Danny and back to Steve again.

Steve's smile widened. "That pizza come with pineapple?"

"Quit that!" Danny turned to growl. "There will be no pineapple on this pizza, or I can promise you I will not be coming back to your place, let alone putting out." By the time he turned back to the counter, the eyes of the kid staring at Steve had bugged out. "What? Pizza can come _without_ pineapple, even in Hawaii, right?"

"Uh… yeah… I guess."

"You guess? Because you know, I specifically ordered it _without_ pineapple, if you recall. And as you were the person who took my order and I watched you write it down, I could pretty much guarantee that yes, you should know it's possible. You assured me it was a perfectly good order."

Steve laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Danny couldn't help but smile as the other teen came back with his order and handed it over the counter.

"Keys?" Steve asked, holding out his hand.

Danny turned to squint at him. "For once, Steven, you are going to let me drive my own car. I suspect that you've had more than a couple of drinks… which would explain why you have been so forthcoming and relaxed about this whole conversation."

Steve's lip quirked up in amusement. "True. I probably should let you drive."

"At last he listens to me."

~//~

The ride back to Steve's was quiet, although it was a comfortable silence. Danny was deep in thought about how this was actually going to work. Never once in all the time they'd been partners had he even considered the possibility of sleeping with Steve, but now they'd got things in the open… well, he’d be stupid to pass it up. He kept glancing towards Steve as he drove, still in awe of how easily they'd agreed to this.

Steve, for his part, was mostly just smiling goofily off into the distance in that half-drunk way some guys did when they were pleased with themselves. Danny's own smile kept reappearing every time he looked at Steve.

Pulling carefully up in front of Steve's house, Danny suddenly felt nervous. It had been a long time since he'd been with another guy, and he wondered just what Steve would expect. Most times Danny had been with a man it had been a one-off; something spur-of-the-moment that had fulfilled a particular need and they'd moved on and never seen each other again.

But this was different. This was _Steve_ ; his partner and friend. He wasn't sure he could look at the guy the same way again if this was just to be a one night stand.

Frowning as he climbed out of the car and balanced the pizza box on one hand to follow Steve up the path, he suddenly wondered if sex was even Steve's intention. They hadn't even kissed. Perhaps Steve just wanted to talk now they'd discovered they had something in common?

By the time he got inside, Steve had already kicked off his boots and was padding barefooted into the kitchen; presumably to retrieve the beer he'd mentioned.

"I'm just gonna… uh, put the pizza down here on the coffee table, okay?" Danny called out.

"No, why don't we take it outside?" Steve put his head back in the doorway. "It's warm enough out. I've got the beer."

"Okay, outside it is." Danny picked the box back up and followed Steve's disappearing form through the kitchen and out onto the lanai.

It was weird; it was like nothing different had occurred at all and they were having a normal 'buddies getting together for pizza and beer' night. Danny gazed about before dumping the pizza box on the table next to the chair Steve had eased into.

"What?" Steve asked, holding up a beer bottle for Danny to take.

"This. It's all so… normal. I kinda… well, it's not what I expected to happen after we came out to each other." Danny took the bottle and sat down, taking a cautious gulp from the bottle.

Steve laughed and gave another goofy grin in Danny's direction before gesturing out at the ocean with his beer. "You've actually thought about it? What did you think would happen? I'd arrange the sunset to be later and we could gaze adoringly into each other's eyes before declaring our undying love for one another?"

"Well, no, I didn't exactly imagine any of it. The idea that we'd be having a conversation about how high on the Kinsey scale we rated didn't really enter my head before tonight. It's just… well, now that we have had that conversation and you didn't walk away from me to go screw some guy you just met, I just…" He stopped, unsure what there even was to say, and shrugged.

Steve flashed one of those gorgeous smiles – somewhat different from the goofy ones he'd offered so far tonight – that always made Danny feel glad to be around him, no matter how crazy-ass ninja SEAL he was acting. " _I_ thought about it."

Danny blinked and took another gulp from his beer before answering. "You did?"

"Yeah." Steve's voice was low and he dipped his head like he was embarrassed, as Danny watched the outline of his outrageously long lashes flick up and down. He tilted his bottle up and Danny held his breath at the way the muscles in Steve's neck moved as he swallowed.

Why had he never thought about Steve and him? Because, he reminded himself, he had never imagined Steve would even be interested, and therefore his initial attraction to the man had been shoved aside before any stupid visions of them having any kind of 'thing' could surface in Danny's far too active imagination.

"So what… uh, what did you think would happen?" This conversation was beyond surreal.

Steve shook his head, still half-grinning. "Not what did happen, that's for sure." He frowned, turning to look at Danny with serious eyes. "I don't do that a lot, by the way. Usually, I'm… a little more discreet. It's just… it's been a while and…"

Danny waved his words away. "You don't have to explain it to me. I get it, believe me. The last time I got laid… well, apart from Rachel…" His face felt warm but Danny determinedly went on, "okay, went with a _guy_ , was so long ago, I'm not sure it even counts."

"What did you do? With the guy?" Steve looked genuinely curious and not at all embarrassed to be asking something so frank.

"Uh… okay, are you really asking what we did in _bed_? Because, even though sex is not that much of an embarrassment to me, I'm not sure I'm ready to go into the ins and outs – if you'll excuse the pun – of my homosexual experiences between the sheets. I don't think we've even discussed what I've done with women."

Steve tipped his head in agreement. "No, I didn't really mean that. Sorry; that was badly worded. Although it would be good to know if we're compatible… uh, never mind. Anyway, what I meant was, was it just a one night stand or was there more to it? The thing is, Danny, I… I can't just… I'm more…" Steve looked pained, like he had no clue how things should go from here. He stopped speaking and turned away again, sipping from his bottle and gazing out over the water.

"What is it, Steve?" Danny leaned forward in his chair, trying to work out from the few clues he had what the issue was.

_Was it just a one night stand or was there more to it?_

Danny nodded as things clicked into place. Tonight had been out of character for Steve, and he didn't know anything about Danny's interest in guys; how casual it was. If Steve was that much more invested in men, he probably didn't feel comfortable having casual sex with a friend any more than Danny did.

"Hey, I think I get it," he said softly before Steve could manage an answer.

Steve looked back at him, worry still creasing his forehead. "You do?"

"Yeah, and if it's what I'm thinking, I was wondering the same thing myself." He gave Steve a reassuring smile. "Look, just because I'm mostly interested in women, doesn't mean I can't commit to a guy. I mean, I said two because I've never had a relationship with a man beyond the casual, but…"

Danny took a deep breath. It was scary, but he did _love_ Steve; more than he'd realized until right now. They were partners; friends; they had each other's backs; they argued like a married couple already. What more was there for them but this?

"Steve."

"Yeah?"

Steve looked almost frightened, and Danny knew it was up to him to make this work. They'd been easy out there in the street, like it was no big deal, but coming back here had taken away some of the spontaneity of that, and let both of them think too much about things.

"There's no way this is a one night stand, okay?"

"You sure?"

"No, Steven, I am not sure. I may just have a big freak-out once we've actually done more than _talk_ about this, but considering we see each other almost every single day and how close we already are, it would just be odd if it didn't turn out to be more than that, you know?"

Steve's smile finally returned in full force and he put down his beer bottle and got to his feet. "Stand up, Danny."

"Why? So you can remind me how much taller you are than me? You freak." But he was grinning too as he obeyed the instruction.

"I think it's time we did more than _talk_ about it, don't you?"

He didn't wait for Danny to answer, though; those stunning eyes locked on Danny's as he moved closer and lowered his lips to meet Danny's mouth. Danny let out an undignified noise and grabbed Steve's waist before he could move away, deepening the kiss as Steve's hands went around his back and drew him nearer.

The kiss left Danny breathless and hot, his cock at more than half-mast from just the tangle of tongues.

"Yep, definitely more than talk," was all he could manage as Steve came back for more.

It was another minute or so before Danny could take a breath and when he did, Steve's goofy grin was back. "Wanna see if we can make you go for higher than a three?"

"Absolutely," Danny smirked back. "But can we please take it to the bedroom, because I really don't think my knee will hold out if we start going for it out here."

Steve shifted so they could head indoors together, but he didn't let go. "Does that mean you'd have gone on your hands and knees for me?"

"Seriously? That's what you think?" Danny's voice lowered as they left the lanai to head upstairs. "Because I fully intended that you should do that for me."

The bickering continued as they ascended, and Danny was pretty sure that it wasn't going to end any time soon, no matter what number he finally decided he was on the Kinsey Scale.

~//~


End file.
